Betray Him, Save Him, Love Him
by Ber Fawn
Summary: Sequel to "Disappearances And Enemies." Sasuke is in love with the Kyuubi vessel, Naruto. Naruto loved him back. Itachi accused Sasuke of being in love with Naruto right in front of him. Sasuke let him go. Will he save him?


**Betray him, Save him, Love him**

There was a storm going on outside, and Sasuke Uchiha was in his house, reading a scroll. He heard thunder, but ignored it. Then he saw lightning, and heard a scream. 'Someone was hit!' he thought. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard a loud 'thump.' He dashed outside and kneeled by the form of none other than Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend and rival. He picked Naruto up and took him inside. Naruto's breathing was fine, but his heart was pounding. Surprisingly he was still conscious, just in shock. When he was over it, he looked around at his surroundings. He was in someone's home!

"Hey, you alright?" Sasuke asked, walking into the room.

"I'm fine, Sasuke. Where am I?" Naruto replied.

"You're in my house. There's no way I can take you to the hospital during a storm, so you'll have to stay here 'til the storm lightens up," Sasuke answered.

'Okay, I'm in Sasuke's house.... Holy shit! I'm in Sasuke Uchiha's house!' Naruto thought.

He was obviously in shock that he was in Sasuke's house, that he didn't notice Sasuke had left the room, until he came back with a cup of water. Naruto looked up, surprised that Sasuke had helped him.

"What are you looking at, dobe?" Sasuke asked, uncomfortable with Naruto staring at him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking," Naruto said.

"You think?" Sasuke teased.

"Shut up!" Naruto exclaimed, annoyed that Sasuke was teasing him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and then the door came crashing to the floor. The person at the door was none other than Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

"Hello, little brother. Wanna hand over the Kyuubi vessel? Or would you like me to just take him," Itachi threatened.

"Kyuubi vessel?" Sasuke asked. 'Is he talking about Naruto?'

He looked to see Naruto, pale as a ghost, looking at him with fear in his eyes.

"He doesn't know? Surely you told him, Uzumaki. He is your best friend right?" Itachi asked, venom in his voice.

'Oh, no. He's going to tell Sasuke about the demon.' Naruto thought. He never told anyone about Kyuubi being sealed in him. He was afraid they would be like all the villagers that already knew, and despised him.

"What is he talking about Naruto?" Sasuke asked. It was true, Naruto was afraid Sasuke would reject him because of Kyuubi being sealed inside of him. He hated having most of the village hate him for something that wasn't his fault.

"It's true, He doesn't know. If the Kyuubi vessel won't tell you, I will." Itachi said. "It was the day Kyuubi attacked. The fourth Hokage sealed Kyuubi inside a newborn boy. That newborn boy is in this very room, little brother." Itachi pointed to Naruto. "And he's right there! Naruto Uzumaki, your best friend and rival, is the Kyuubi vessel! And I've come to take him to Akatsuki."

That was it. Naruto panicked. He stood up, looking at the floor with wide eyes. He didn't know how Sasuke would react.

"Gee, Thanks Itachi. Now he'll hate me just like every other person in the village that knows." Naruto said coldly. He darted for the door, but Itachi caught him. "Let me go!" He shouted.

"No. Don't you want that demon out of you? Akatsuki can do that for you, Naruto. All you have to do is come with me." Itachi purred.

Naruto stopped struggling. 'Take the demon out of me?' He thought, confused.

_**Don't listen to him, kit. **_It was unbelieveable. That voice in his head. Kyuubi no kitsune.

_Why? He can take you out of me. I won't be the demon anymore. _He responded.

_**Yes, he can take me out. But there's only one problem with that.**_ Kyuubi said.

_And what's that!? _Naruto demanded.

_**The extraction…will kill you. **_Kyuubi said.

Naruto froze. Kill him? Was that what Itachi was going to do? Kill him by taking Kyuubi out?

"Come on, Naruto. You know you want the demon out of you. Come with me. Let me take Kyuubi out." Itachi purred in Naruto's ear. Naruto stiffened.

"No!" Sasuke yelled. How could Itachi take his Naruto away!? Wait, _his_ Naruto!? No, way! They were just friends! Naruto wasn't his! "I won't let you take Naruto!"

"Why not, Little brother? He doesn't want the demon in him. Do you want your friend to suffer a lonely life, being hated by his whole village?" Itachi accused.

Want him to suffer? How could Itachi say that!? Sasuke cared for Naruto, yeah, but want him to suffer? Sure, they fought a lot. It was what they do. But want each other to suffer? Never.

"No, I don't want him to suffer! How could you accuse me of that!?" Sasuke said.

"Then why won't you let me take him?" Itachi teased. It was obvious he was trying to get Sasuke to let Naruto go. He knew what the extraction would do. He only wanted the Kyuubi, not to make Naruto stop suffering.

"Fine, take him. If it stops his suffering then take him." Sasuke said. He didn't know what the extraction would do.

"No!" Naruto suddenly yelled. "I won't go with you!"

"Why not, Naruto? It'll make the suffering end." Itachi cooed.

"Yeah, my suffering, and everything else!" Naruto accused.

Itachi was surprised. At first he had no clue what Naruto was talking about. Then he realized that Kyuubi must have told him about what the extraction does to the vessel. Sasuke, on the other hand, was still surprised by Naruto's outburst. He didn't know why Naruto wouldn't let Itachi take the Kyuubi out. He also had no clue what the extraction does to the vessel.

Then there was another voice that escaped Naruto's throat. But it wasn't Naruto's.

"**Kit's right, Uchiha. I told him what the extraction does."** Kyuubi said.

"What does it do?" Sasuke asked.

"**It kills."** Kyuubi answered.

Sasuke had no clue what Kyuubi was saying, until it hit him. Itachi was going to take Kyuubi out of Naruto, with the cost of Naruto's life.

"What? No! Itachi, I won't let you take Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed.

'Great, now my little brother wants to protect the stupid demon.' Itachi thought.

"Then I'll take the vessel by force." Itachi said, pulling out a kunai knife. "I'll take the vessel whether you fight me or not!" Itachi shrieked.

Naruto growled. He didn't want Sasuke to get hurt. The only way to keep Sasuke safe, was to go with Itachi, willingly.

"Fine. I'll go, Itachi." He surrendered.

"What!? No! Naruto, you can't let him get what he wants! I won't let you!" Sasuke said. He couldn't believe Naruto was surrendering himself to Itachi. Even when he knew the extraction would kill him, Naruto was still going to go with Itachi? How stupid!

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, clenching his eyes shut. He only wanted to keep Sasuke safe.

"Why are you going with him, Naruto? You know the extraction will kill you!" Sasuke said.

"I'm doing it to keep you safe, Sasuke!" Naruto said walking over to Itachi. "I'll go. Just don't harm Sasuke."

"Deal." Itachi said.

Sasuke was shocked. Naruto was trying to keep him safe? He was going to die to keep Sasuke safe? No way! He wouldn't allow it!

"No! If you take Naruto away, the village will get what it wants!" Sasuke said. He wanted an excuse to keep Naruto with him.

"So?" Itachi said. He knew that he was giving the village what it wanted. All he cared about, was getting the Kyuubi vessel. No matter how much he hated the village, he was getting the Kyuubi vessel and that's all he cared about.

"Don't you get it!? You hate the village! Do you really want to give it what it wants!? Seriously!? You want to give the village what it wants!? You're going to let the village get what it wants!? You don't want to help Naruto! You just want the demon inside him!" Sasuke accused. He knew now. He knew he loved Naruto. He couldn't let Itachi take the life of someone else he loved.

"Oh? Is it possible that you've fallen in love with him, little brother?" Itachi said. He knew from the beginning that Sasuke loved Naruto. He wasn't planning on hurting Sasuke more. He just needed the Kyuubi.

"Sasuke, is that true?" Naruto asked, shocked. He loved Sasuke, but if Sasuke didn't like him back, he could handle being his friend.

"…" Sasuke was surprised that Itachi had caught on to his feelings for Naruto. He also didn't know what to say with Naruto right there. "Of course not. If you want Naruto, then fine. Take him." Sasuke said. Then he saw it. The hurt in Naruto's eyes.

'What? He's going to let Itachi kill me?' Naruto thought. He felt betrayed.

Sasuke immediately regretted saying that. He didn't want Naruto to think he hated him. But he couldn't let Naruto know he loved him either. If Naruto didn't love him back, it would mess up their friendship. Then again, he probably just ruined it by letting Itachi take Naruto away.

"Okay. I'll enjoy taking him." Itachi said. He grabbed Naruto by the arm, and threw him over his shoulder. "Goodbye, little brother." With that said, they disappeared, leaving Sasuke alone.

'What did I just do?' He thought. 'I can't believe I just let Itachi take the love of my life away from me. Now Naruto's going to die because of me.' He thought. He hated himself for saying that he didn't love Naruto.

----Meanwhile----

"No! Let me go!" Naruto yelled. He felt betrayed that Sasuke had let Itachi take him. He didn't want to die by someone else's hands. His heart was aching to know Sasuke had betrayed him like that.

"Why? Sasuke betrayed you. I know you love him, Naruto, but we need the demon inside you. If you don't let us take it out, the world could have a rampage of other demons. Do you really want that?" Itachi asked. He knew Sasuke loved Naruto. He also knew Naruto loved Sasuke. He wanted to let Sasuke have a happy life, but with Naruto having a tailed beast inside of him, it was impossible.

"Fine. Take the stupid Kyuubi out of me. Kill me. I don't care anymore." Naruto said. He stopped fighting Itachi and cried. He couldn't believe that Sasuke had let Itachi take him away to extract a demon, and in the process, kill him.

"You won't feel a thing. I promise." Itachi said.

**--With Sasuke—**

'What have I done…' Sasuke thought. He was in his bedroom, sitting on the bed. He couldn't believe that he had let Itachi take Naruto. He knew if he didn't find Naruto, Itachi would kill him. He knew that if he didn't go find Naruto, he would live in regret for letting Itachi take Naruto away from him.

There was a knock at the door, then a voice was heard from the other side.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" The voice said. It was Sakura.

"Leave me alone, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Why? Are you okay? Where's Naruto? Did something happen? He's not in his apartment." Sakura didn't usually care when Naruto wasn't around. She liked the quiet. But this time, he couldn't be found. She didn't know about the incident with Itachi.

"Leave me alone, Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. He knew Sakura was worried. He also knew that if he told Sakura what happened with Itachi, she'd freak out and tell the Hokage.

"But, why? I know that you know where Naruto is! He has a mission and nobody can find him! You're the last person to see him. You know where he is! Tell me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura accused.

It was true. Sasuke _was_ the last person to see Naruto. It wasn't true, though, that he knew where Naruto was.

Sasuke opened the door, and glared at Sakura. "He's been kidnapped, Sakura! Itachi took him away! It's all my fault. Now go away!" He yelled.

"Itachi? Your older brother? Isn't he an Akatsuki member?" Sakura asked.

"Yes! He's an Akatsuki member! He took Naruto away okay!? It's my fault because I let him take him! There's nothing I can do, Sakura! God, you're annoying! If I could take back what I said to Naruto before Itachi took him, I would!" Sasuke yelled. It was true, he wanted to take back what he had said about not loving Naruto. He _did_ love Naruto.

"We have to tell Tsunade-sama. We need to start a rescue mission." Sakura said. She was one of the few people that knew Sasuke had loved Naruto. She also knew that Naruto loved Sasuke as well. She understood that Sasuke realized his mistake immediately after he made it.

"Okay." Sasuke said. He wanted to get Naruto back. And he knew that taking a rescue mission was exactly how he would get Naruto back.

--**With Naruto (an hour later)--**

"Aaaaaaah!!!" Naruto screamed. He was currently surrounded by every Akatsuki member's chakra having the Kyuubi slowly being taken out of him. Itachi had lied about him not feeling anything. He was in a lot of pain. The seal was being broken, and Kyuubi was being taken out. On top of that, Naruto was slowly dying.

Then there was a crash at the Akatsuki entrance. All the Akatsuki members looked to the entrance, but kept the jutsu working. There was too much smoke to see who had broken into the Akatsuki hideout.

"Let him go!" A voice rang throughout the hideout. It was Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Jiraya.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Hidden Leaf village's shinobi. Come to watch that show?" A redheaded man said.

"Pay attention Sasori!" Itachi yelled.

"Right. Sorry." The man named Sasori said.

Shikamaru appeared in front of Itachi and for once he didn't have a bored expression. "Let our friend go!" He ordered.

"Sorry, can't do that. We need the demon inside of him." Itachi said.

Sasuke ran up to where Naruto was hovering in the air, surrounded by the chakra. His eyes were wide, with worry. He hated the fact that he had let this happen.

"Naruto!" he screamed. "If you can hear me, fight it! Don't let them take the demon out of you! Don't let them kill you!"

"Give up, little boy." A blue haired woman said. "He can't hear you."

--**In Naruto's Mind—**

He was standing on the ground, looking down at the ground beneath him. He was 7 years old.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

He heard a distant voice.

_"Naruto! If you can hear me, fight it! Don't let them take the demon out of you! Don't let them kill you!"_

He didn't know who's voice that was. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know what was happening. Was someone killing him? That's impossible. He's alone. There's nobody around. So who's voice just yelled at him. Who called out his name?

Then he heard another voice. A girl's voice.

_"Give up, little boy. He can't hear you."_

Who was that? Did he know them? What was happening? There was nobody around, so how could he hear two voices?

**--Back in reality--**

"What do you mean he can't hear me?" Sasuke asked.

"Exactly what I said. He's hidden himself deep within his own mind. He can't hear you, or anyone who calls out to him. Give up. He's going to die." the woman said.

'This is all my fault.' Sasuke thought. 'If I hadn't let Itachi take him, he wouldn't be dying right now.'

Then he had an idea. He could use his Sharingan to get inside Naruto's mind.

**--In Naruto's Mind (again)--**

He heard more voices. The same two voices he heard earlier.

_"What do you mean he can't hear me?"_

_"Exactly what I said. He's hidden himself deep within his own mind. He can't hear you, or anyone else who calls out to him. Give up. He's going to die."_

So it was true. Someone was killing him. This was in his mind. In reality, he was dying.

Suddenly, he heard a voice from inside his mind.

"Naruto!" Someone called.

'Who is that?' he thought to himself. He looked around, but didn't see anyone. Was he imagining someone calling out to him? And why did that voice seem so familiar?

"Naruto where are you!?" the voice yelled again.

He didn't know whether to call out where he was, or run. Was this the person killing him? Was it a friend? How did they know he was here?

Then there was a flash of black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. They appeared in front of where he was sitting, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Naruto?" The person asked.

Did they know him? Did he know them? What was going on? How did the person find him?

"Naruto do you remember me? It's me, Sasuke." The person said.

The name sounded familiar. But where did he hear the name from? He kept staring at the boy named Sasuke. He didn't know what to do. Should he say something, or stay silent? Should he greet them, or run?

Sasuke was just as confused. Why wasn't Naruto doing anything? Why was he staring at him? And why did this place seem so lonely and cold?

Then Naruto moved his position. He stopped hugging his knees and sat up straight.

Sasuke watched Naruto. He looked scared. He looked like he was about to run. Why did he seem so scared of Sasuke?

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm, gently and cautiously. He didn't want to scare Naruto more than he already was.

"It's okay, Naruto. I'm your friend. Remember? It's me, Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Remember me?" Sasuke said. He didn't want Naruto to be scared of him. He wanted to save Naruto, but he was younger here. Then he remembered why he seemed scared. When Naruto was seven, everyone hated him. Everyone tried to hurt him. They all beat Naruto up, and called him a demon.

Suddenly Naruto looked more hopeful. Like he almost remembered who Sasuke was.

"My…friend?" he asked.

"That's right, Naruto. I'm your friend. Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Before he knew it, he was on the ground with a smiling Naruto on top of him.

"Yay, I have a friend!" Naruto said. To Sasuke, he looked cute.

"That's right Naruto. You have a friend. Actually, you have a lot of friends. Come with me, and I'll show you." Sasuke said. He was glad Naruto didn't seem scared of him anymore. He just had to remember that Naruto was seven here, and he needed to be more careful.

"I have a lot of friends? How? When?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I'll explain later, just come with me." Sasuke reassured him.

"Okay!" Naruto said.

**--Back in Reality--**

Sasuke found himself, standing below Naruto's dying form again. At first he thought Naruto had only agreed to go with Sasuke, so he'd leave him alone. That is, until Naruto groaned.

The woman that had spoken to Sasuke had been surprised that Naruto had made a sound. 'What did that boy do?' She thought, looking down at Sasuke. He was standing below Naruto, looking worried, yet smug.

"And you said he couldn't hear me." Sasuke said, proud that he had proven the girl wrong. Suddenly, the jutsu stopped, and Naruto started falling.

"Uh-oh." He said. When he was low enough, Sasuke jumped up, and caught Naruto in his arms. He then landed on the ground on his feet.

"Whoa…head rush." Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked. He wasn't surprised Naruto was shocked to be caught by him. After what Sasuke had seen in Naruto's mind, that is. "You alright?" Sasuke asked, accidentally surprising Naruto.

"I'm fine." Naruto said. He was surprised that Sasuke had caught him when he was falling. He wasn't expecting someone to catch him. He was also glad that Sasuke was there. It meant that Sasuke was upset with himself for letting his older brother take Naruto.

"Good. Now let's go home." Sasuke said.

"Argh!" the woman shouted. She was obviously frustrated with Sasuke. "How could you possibly have brought him back to reality!? You little brat! You broke our jutsu!" She screamed.

"Awww. Too bad a gennin outsmarted all of you S-ranked criminals." Rock Lee said.

"Shut up!" The woman screamed.

"Konan! Calm down!" Itachi yelled.

"Yeah Konan, they're just gennin. They're trying to make you mad." Sasori said.

The girl named Konan was about to attack Sasuke, when Sakura threw a kunai with poison in it at her. Konan was struck in the gut with it, and screamed from agony. She knew poison was in the kunai, so she didn't bother to try to heal herself.

"Konan!" Itachi yelled. He turned to where the gennin were, but found that they were gone.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed. 'Very good, little brother. You took the demon vessel back. But this isn't over.' He thought to himself.

**--With the Leaf Ninja—**

"Good to have you back, Naruto. Now rest up." Neji said. Sasuke put Naruto down, and lay him on the ground at their camp site. It was getting dark outside, so they set up camp for the night. Unfortunatly, Naruto had a high fever, because the seal was weakened. He was exhausted from the running they were doing, and collapsed not far from where they were resting. Sasuke had picked him up and carried him the rest of the way.

"Okay." Naruto said. With that said he started to doze off, but started coughing.

"You okay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He refused to leave Naruto's side since they got him back. He wouldn't let anyone carry Naruto to the camp, either. 'Damn you, Itachi.' He thought.

Naruto finally stopped coughing a little after that. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said. He felt weak. Sasuke put another blanket over Naruto.

"Okay. Get some sleep. We'll be home tomorrow. And Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for saying those things to you. You know, before Itachi took you. I regretted saying that immediately after I said it." He said. He didn't like remembering the look in Naruto's eyes after he said Itachi could take him.

"It's okay." Naruto said, weakly. He was exhausted.

"Thanks for understanding, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"No problem. I'm used to it." Naruto said. With that said, he fell asleep.

Sasuke glanced over where Naruto was laying. He still felt bad about saying that Itachi could take Naruto away. But he felt better, knowing Naruto forgave him. He leaned over and kissed Naruto's forehead. 'I wish I could tell you how I feel.' He thought.

**--The Next Morning--**

Sasuke woke up earlier than he expected. He felt something was wrong. He looked over to where Naruto was, and saw that he was still asleep. He didn't look peaceful at all though. Sasuke moved his hand on top of Naruto's and tried to see if he would calm down. After a while of waiting, he noticed that Naruto didn't calm down at all. He was having an awful nightmare. He leaned over and shook Naruto's shoulder gently. When that didn't work, he shook harder.

"Naruto, wake up." He said. After a while, he finally got Naruto to wake up.

"Aaah!" He shot up from where he was laying and nearly knocked Sasuke over.

"It's alright, Naruto. What's wrong? I know you had a nightmare. You're safe." Sasuke tried to comfort Naruto, and succeeded a little bit.

Naruto was shaking, but stopped after a while.

"How did you know I had a nightmare?" he asked.

"You didn't seem peaceful in your sleep so I woke you up. What happened in your nightmare?" Sasuke asked. He wanted Naruto to open up to him, even a little bit.

"Oh, Sasuke, it was awful. The nightmare was of Akatsuki finding me again. You were with them, but you weren't one of them. They said 'Naruto Uzumaki, come with us. We're going to extract the demon from you. Thanks to Sasuke, here, we found you.' I tried to run, but they outnumbered me. You didn't even try to stop them, from knocking me out. Then, I woke up." Naruto admitted. He didn't want Sasuke to know he loved him, so he tried not to look betrayed.

"Naruto, I wouldn't betray you like that. If I would it would be by force. I never betray my friends. Please, remember that Naruto." Sasuke said. He noticed that Naruto looked betrayed when he mentioned Sasuke betraying him in his dream.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"Saving me."

"Oh. What are friends for?"

"Yeah, friends." Naruto said. That's when Sasuke realized it. He noticed that Naruto _did_ love him back. He felt stupid for not noticing it. Naruto looked betrayed when Sasuke let Itachi take him away, he didn't complain when Sasuke wouldn't let anyone else carry him, and he looked betrayed again, when he told Sasuke about his dream.

"Um, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"There's something I want to tell you." Sasuke said, looking down.

"What is it? Naruto asked.

"Well, um, I noticed how you looked betrayed when…you know, I let Itachi take you. I also noticed that same look just now. And I noticed how you didn't complain when I said I'd carry you here." Sasuke said.

'Uh-oh. He knows I love him. Now he hates me.' Naruto thought.

"I just wanted to ask, and tell you something. Do you…you know, like me as more than a friend?" Sasuke asked.

"Um…" Naruto said. He didn't know what to say. 'Oh, god. What do I say?' "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Forget it. I just wanted to tell you…that I…I l-lov-love…yo-" He began, but was cut off when Sakura walked over and screamed his name.

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you spending the morning with Naruto-baka?" She asked. Naruto looked down. He felt his heart sink when Sakura called him an idiot. If she thought he was an idiot, why bother trying to save him? Was it to impress Sasuke? He didn't know.

"Shut up, Sakura! You were the one who wanted to save Naruto in the first place." Sasuke said. That surprised Naruto. Sakura was the one who thought of saving him?

"I know, but why not spend the morning with me instead?" Sakura asked. She wasn't trying to hurt Naruto, she was trying to make him jealous.

Sasuke caught on quickly. "Sure, why not. See you later, Naruto." He said, starting to walk away. He was also trying to make Naruto jealous. He didn't notice, though, that Naruto looked hurt. Naruto tried to get up, but felt a jolt in his stomach.

_**Kit, let me out. You know you want me out of you. Why not let me out?**_ Great. Just perfect. Kyuubi started acting up.

_No! I won't let you out! Stop trying._ He yelled to the demon.

Sasuke noticed something wrong. He was by a fire burning that was making breakfast. He sensed the same chakra he sensed when he walked to Naruto for the first time. He didn't think too much of it. No, that's a lie. He started to worry. Was Kyuubi trying to get out? Sasuke stood up and started walking to where Naruto was. He noticed Naruto on his hands and knees, panting heavily.

"Naruto! What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked.

_**"Shut up, Uchiha." **_A different voice said. Sasuke knew that voice. It was the one he heard before Itachi took Naruto. It was Kyuubi's voice!

"Kyuubi, what are you doing?" Sasuke demanded.

_**"As if you care, Uchiha. You walked away with that pink haired bitch. You didn't even notice Naruto's agony. You just kept walking away. Some friend you are." **_Kyuubi accused.

It was true. Sasuke hadn't noticed something was wrong. He just sensed Kyuubi's chakra two seconds ago.

"What do you mean by 'Naruto's agony'?" He asked.

_**"I mean, he winced, and whimpered. He even called your name, but you kept walking away. How could you be his friend, if you never noticed his agony?" **_Kyuubi said.

"Shut up! Get back in your cage! Give Naruto control back!" Sasuke commanded.

Little did Sasuke know, that Naruto heard everything Sasuke was saying. He heard Sasuke tell Kyuubi to let him have control back. And Kyuubi did as he was told.

Naruto collapsed in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke wasn't expecting Kyuubi to actually listen to him. He was expecting Kyuubi to fight back or something.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, gently putting a hand on his back.

When Naruto didn't respond, or move at all, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders, and looked at him. He was asleep! Naruto had fallen asleep in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke noticed how Naruto looked peaceful. Sasuke was happy that Naruto had trusted him enough, to let himself fall into his lap. Sasuke layed Naruto back down on his futon and covered him up with his blankets. He wanted to test to see if Naruto really loved Sasuke, so he got up and started to back away. When he saw Naruto's subconscious reaction, he moved back towards Naruto. When he backed away the first time, Naruto whimpered. When he moved back, Naruto relaxed.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto's side, pulled a blanket up and lay beside Naruto. He noticed Naruto wrap his arms around him. Sasuke smiled at the fact that Naruto loved him back, and wrapped his own arms around Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto woke up, the first thing he noticed, was a pair of arms wrapped around him. He automatically stiffened, but when he noticed it was Sasuke, he relaxed. The second thing he noticed, what that his arms were wrapped around Sasuke. He smiled at the fact that Sasuke hadn't pulled away, but stayed by Naruto's side.

Then he realized that Sasuke was awake! He automatically jerked his arms away, and Sasuke looked over to see clouded, wide eyes staring back at him.

"So, you finally woke up." He said. He then noticed that his arms were still around Naruto. He looked at Naruto again, and noticed that he was smiling! "What are you smiling at, dobe?" He asked.

"Nothing, really." Naruto said. "Just the fact that you didn't pull away when I wrapped my arms around you in my sleep."

"You were smiling, because of that!?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto asked.

"Never mind." Sasuke said.

"Um, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn?"

"I wanted to tell you that…I love you." Naruto admitted.

"Dobe." Sasuke said. He paused for a few minutes, then continued. "You have no idea how long I was waiting for you to say that." He said.

Naruto's expression faltered when Sasuke paused, but when Sasuke continued, his expression brightened.

"So, You love me back?" He asked.

"Of course I do." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto grinned and wrapped his arms back around Sasuke. He noticed Sasuke's grip tighten.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto on the forehead.

Naruto didn't like that too much so he leaned up and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

**The End**

**Hope you liked it! Review please, and I'll make more! **


End file.
